


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Final Fantasy X AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: FFX, Auron/Jecht/Braska, the pilgrimage had a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted July 28, 2009](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/66822.html?thread=15633158#t15633158)

Braska made it to the foot of Mount Gagazet before stopping.

Jecht ranted and raved, screaming about promises and finding a way to his son. In the end Auron had to chase him off with his sword, and watched him start the climb alone. Then he turned his back on everything except Braska and walked away.

They stole into Bevelle one night soon after to get Yuna, because they would not let her be punished for them. She slept tucked under Auron's coat, breathing softly on his neck as they flitted through Macalania Woods like ghosts.

In the end, the Al Behd were the only ones who would take them in. Cid was gruff, and knocked Braska flat the first time they met, but little Yuna melted his heart. She quickly melded with Rikku and Brother and Gippal until she forgot living anywhere else.

A Calm came, and passed, and when the summoner Lulu was kidnapped she spoke of a young Guardian named Tidus.


End file.
